


Of Getting Dressed Down and Up

by NicePumpkinSpice



Series: Of Sweet Memories and Guarded Moments [78]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 17:18:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5425340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicePumpkinSpice/pseuds/NicePumpkinSpice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Josephine gives Cullen and Evelyn a stern lecture.  Cullen delivers his surprise to Evelyn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Getting Dressed Down and Up

“This is your doing,” Josephine accused Cullen in an uncharacteristically sharp voice as she pointed at his chest angrily.

“Ambassador, I’m not quite sure...” Cullen started to respond when the incensed Antivan cut him off.

“You’re not sure? Well I certainly am. You have never seen the utility of diplomacy, and now the Inquisitor has adopted your views,” Josephine seethed.

Cullen had no idea what had the Ambassador so upset. He had been receiving reports when Evelyn launched her tirade at Arl Teagan, and news of the outburst had yet to reach him. Not knowing what had prompted Josephine’s outrage, he decided to attack the premise of her argument. “Ambassador, I disagree. Diplomacy most definitely has its place, and you’ve demonstrated its efficacy time and again.”

Josephine wasn’t expecting his compliment and was temporarily taken aback. “Perhaps you should communicate that to your fiancee,” she huffed as Evelyn walked over to them with a croissant in one hand and a cup of coffee in the other.

“These are delicious. You should really get one,” Evelyn suggested as she took a bite of her pastry.

Josephine’s eyes narrowed dangerously and for a moment Cullen could almost see her blood boiling. Still clueless about what had transpired, Cullen looked at Evelyn with confusion. “I thought you had a session this morning.”

“I did,” Evelyn answered brightly before taking a swig of coffee. “It finished early.”

“Finished early?” Josephine hissed. “You insulted the entirety of the Council to the point that they withdrew from talks!” Cullen then heard the normally demure Antivan muttering a string of what he could only conjecture were Antivan curses under her breath.

“You did what?” he asked Evelyn with an amused look on his face.

“I just gave the Arl a taste of that Fereldan sincerity that he’s so fond of touting. He can dish it out, but he certainly can’t take it,” Evelyn quipped before taking another bite of her breakfast.

“What you did was undo _months_ worth of delicate negotiations, so you could get a pastry,” Josephine shouted.

“What I did, Josie, was cut through the crap. I’m tired of being pilloried for their amusement. They’ve already made up their minds. You’re deluding yourself if you think otherwise,” Evelyn said sharply. “The minute this council was called the Inquisition was given notice. The only thing being decided here is whether we’ll become Celene’s bitch or Alistair’s scapegoat.”

Josephine turned toward Cullen. “I take back what I said earlier - even you aren’t this antagonistic. Talk some sense into her...please. The Inquisition can still do much good. She’s giving up entirely too easily.” After giving Evelyn a disapproving growl, Josephine gathered up her ruffled skirts and left.

“Ev, did you really...?” Cullen started to question while Evelyn grinned impishly.

“I did, and it was _wonderful_ ,” she replied without a hint of remorse.

*************************

A few days later while Josephine was working tirelessly to get negotiations restarted, Evelyn could have sworn she caught a glimpse through a side window of Graham playing in one of the courtyards. She turned and squinted but couldn’t make out the toddler’s form amongst the twisting topiaries and fountains. _Must have been my imagination. I miss that little bugger,_ Evelyn thought as she went back to doodling unflattering pictures of the council members while Josephine argued her case.

Later that afternoon, Vivienne pulled her aside and declared it was a “spa day.” Evelyn warily accepted the former First Enchanter’s invitation to a few hours of pampering and was pleasantly surprised when Vivienne limited her criticisms to being mildly insulting rather than ego crushing. If Evelyn had been feeling suspicious rather than relaxed, she might have wondered what was going on when Dorian showed up at the spa just as her nails finished drying.

With his typical flair, Dorian announced that he’d found the perfect dress and insisted that she try it on immediately. Assuming he had found her a gown for one of the many balls she was being required to attend, Evelyn happily followed her best friend back to her quarters and donned the dress without complaint. It was beautiful - a pale yellow sheath that complimented her hair and skin tone perfectly, but it wasn’t a ball gown. The lines were too simple, and the dress was too fitted to accommodate the twists and turns of the era’s more popular dances.

“It’s so beautiful, Dorian,” she said as she stepped out from behind the dressing screen. “But I don’t see how I can dance in it.”

“Who said you’re wearing it to a ball?” Dorian replied with a twinkle in his eyes. He studied Evelyn carefully before congratulating himself on his good taste. “You’re lovely. Don’t forget it’s thanks to me. Now about the accessories...”

“Dorian, what’s going on?” Evelyn quizzed her suspicions aroused for the first time that day.

“Your strapping templar would have my head if I told you. Suffice it to say, I’m merely doing my part ... as was our dear enchanter earlier if you hadn’t figured that out. Now be a good girl and try on these earrings. Chop chop. We’re running a bit behind schedule, and we don’t want to keep everyone waiting.”

“Who’s _everyone_?” Evelyn questioned as she put in the earrings.

Ignoring her inquiry, Dorian studied her earlobes. “Definitely the dangling ones ... they draw attention to your neck. Now for the necklace...” he said as he held up two options. “I’m thinking this one ... understated beauty and undeniable elegance - just like the bride herself,” he rambled before realizing his error.

“Dorian Pavus, you’ll tell me what’s going on right now,” Evelyn insisted.

Dorian sighed and then smiled. “I never was good at keeping secrets. You’re getting married this evening ... At least Cullen _hopes_ that you’re getting married. Whether you go through with it is up to you...”

“His surprise is a _wedding_?” Evelyn asked in astonishment and glee.

“Yes, but you didn’t hear it from me. He may no longer be a templar, but he can still wield a sword. Now let’s stop wasting time and get you down the aisle,” Dorian suggested.

Evelyn was a bundle of nerves as Dorian led her to a small chapel inside the palace. When the doors opened, she saw the room was filled with her friends and favorite flowers - gardenias and Andraste’s grace. Cullen stood at the front beside Leliana who smiled coyly at Evelyn. Norah was kneeling at the side of the chapel whispering directions into Graham’s ear. The little boy, who was wearing a miniature version of his father’s dress uniform, lit up when he saw Evelyn and excitedly shouted, “Boo’s here!” before toddling toward her and presenting her with a bouquet of flowers and a kiss.

Taking Graham’s hand after giving Dorian a hug, Evelyn walked down the aisle toward Cullen as Maryden sang a wedding song. When they reached the front of the chapel, Cullen bent down and embraced Graham after bragging on his deportment. Then he pointed his son toward Norah who was beaming with pride as Jason stood beside her smiling as well. The little boy bounded back to his mother saying, “There’s cake after - right?” as the audience laughed at his question.

Leliana led them through the traditional vows, and then asked if they had anything further to say before she pronounced them married. Cullen nodded as he ran his thumbs over the tops of Evelyn’s hands. “All that we’ve been through has been worth it to reach this moment,” he said in a low voice to Evelyn.

“Absolutely,” Evelyn agreed as her eyes filled with joyful tears. Leliana announced the new couple and offered them the opportunity to exchange rings and a kiss.

As Evelyn and Cullen kissed, Varric glanced at Cassandra who was sitting beside him enraptured. She had spent the entirety of the ceremony on the edge of her seat with glistening eyes. The Seeker held one hand over her heart and the other over her mouth as the romantic that lived inside her crept out from behind her warrior’s mask. Patting her leg and giving her a wink, Varric wondered what their future might hold.

The wedding reception continued with Cullen’s theme of restrained elegance with a simple meal paired with fine wines. As Graham and Evelyn both hoped, there was an abundance of cake, however. Uncertain of what Evelyn’s preference would be, Cullen had opted to have multiple desserts prepared. Evelyn loaded up her plate with samples of each and enthusiastically devoured them all.

Most of their friends made unnecessary apologies for not having gotten gifts. Cullen had kept the ceremony on a strictly need-to-know basis until that morning so as not to have his surprised spoiled. Varric, however, needed to offer no such apology. He had something he’d been planning to give Evelyn later but decided that now was the perfect opportunity to make his presentation. 

With Cassandra at his side and with the authority he held as Kirkwall’s Viscount, Varric first announced that the Rutherfords had been declared Kirkwall nobility in recognition of the Inquisitor’s service to Thedas. Evelyn thought she heard a bureaucrat protesting in the distance that Varric wasn’t following appropriate protocols but attributed that thought to having enjoyed too much wine. Varric next gave her the key to the city of Kirkwall. Evelyn again heard the screeching bureaucrat who seemed to be saying that the key wasn’t ceremonial but instead controlled giant nets that could be used to block its harbor. _Awesome, if it’s true,_ Evelyn thought as she took the key and kissed Varric’s cheek.

Varric wasn’t finished, however. “There’s another set of keys I want you to have, Bright Eyes. This one is to a mansion in High Town. It’s ridiculously large ... easily big enough for two families,” he said as he glanced toward Norah, Jason, and Graham before looking back at Evelyn and Cullen. “I just thought you might like having a place to call your own when you come to visit me.”

Evelyn was overwhelmed. She hugged Varric’s neck tightly. The smooth talking rogue had helped solve part of the dilemma caused by Jason and Norah’s impending move back to Kirkwall with Graham. There would, of course, be details that had to be hashed out, but it was a marvelous start.

The night was perfect until the reception was interrupted by Arl Teagan and Duke Cyril. Inquisition soldiers had detained an elven servant for suspicious behavior. The two ambassadors were irate that Cullen’s men had overstepped their bounds. When Evelyn and Cullen left the reception to investigate the disturbance, they had little idea that they wouldn’t be returning to the party or having a honeymoon.


End file.
